Power Rangers: Space Pirates
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: One year has passed since the Legendary War, and the Earth is once again threatened by the Space Empire Zangyacks. Follow Captain Marvelous and his Space Pirates as they protect the earth while searching for the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy! Characters from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS!
1. Chapter 1: Space Pirate Rangers

Power Rangers: Space Pirates

**I do NOT own ANYTHING in the Power Ranger Franchise. It is ALL OWNED by SABAN and its rightful creators!**

**I also do NOT own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers or Anything in the Super Sentai Franchise as it is owned by TOEI and its rightful creators!**

**Please do not sue or anything i'm just a fan writing a Fanfiction Story!**

_**And Please no Flames or anything of that!**_

**A Great Crisis has fallen on to the planet Earth. The Space Empire Zangyack's plots to take over the whole galaxy and goes on a destructive rampage, bringing people to the pits of despair!**

Gold and silver alien ships attacked from the air and strange silver and blue soldiers stormed the streets of Angel Grove.

The silver grunts seemed to wield a staff and had cylindrical head while the blue ones were much larger and had spikes all over their bodies.

**But Earth has its own protectors who stand against the great evil! The 20 Power Ranger Teams have joined together to protect their beautiful planet!**

All 137 Rangers charged at the armada.

Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) and Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) fought back to back before the other Mighty Morphin Rangers came in and started to help out. The Green Mighty Morphin Ranger then Morphed into the White Ranger before he and the other Mighty Morphin Rangers pulled out their weapons and attacked.

The Zeo Rangers minus their Red Ranger along with the Alien Rangers fought together.

The Turbo Rangers along with the Red and Silver Space Rangers armed with their weapons fired the soldiers nearby.

The Lightspeed Rangers leapt through a series of flames, each armed with their V-Lancer. They leapt into a group of Zangyack soldiers, slashing through them.

The Red Jungle Fury Ranger, fought alongside the Red Overdrive Ranger, as they both unleashed their respected powers.

Meanwhile, The Blue Jungle Fury Ranger and the Blue Samurai Ranger teamed up and attacked the nearby soldiers.

The Red Mystic Ranger and Ninja Storm's Red Ranger combined their powers of fire and air as they attacked.

The White Mighty Morphin Ranger morphed into the Black Dino Ranger as he and the Dino Thunder Power Rangers continued to fight off the soldiers.

The Wild Force Rangers leapt into the crowd of soldiers ready to fight off more with the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the RPM Rangers.

The S.P.D. Red, Blue and Yellow Ranger along with the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers stood back to back as they fired their weapons.

The Red Samurai Ranger blocked a punch from behind with his Spin Sword before he turned and slashed at his enemy.

**This battle became known as the Great Legendary War.**

The Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger ducked as the Black Dino Ranger jumped above her and slashed at the soldiers. The Dino Ranger then morphed once again into the Red Zeo Ranger. He and the Pink Ranger then leaped into the air with the Dino Rangers as they all attacked and supported the Mega Force Rangers.

The Red Time Force Ranger was on one knee as he fired his blaster while the Pink Time Force Ranger leaped from his shoulders and fired down at the army.

The Mighty Morphin team minus there Pink, Green and White Rangers were fighting together. The Red Ranger slashed one soldier aside and threw a punch.

The Ground Troops were no match for the might of the Power Rangers but the Zangyack Empire's ships seemed to have our heroes on the ropes as the lasers fired down at the Rangers.

The Rangers all gathered in a group as they all planned their next move.

"Everyone listen up! We have to unite all our powers together in order to beat these guys!" Tommy ordered as all the Rangers gathered their powers.

"FIRE!" they all yelled and fired their powers into the air destroying all the ground troops and the armada of ships attacking.

**And so the Earth's future was saved but, all the Ranger powers were lost and faded away into the stars.**

**One Year Later.**

On the other side of Earth's moon, a red, gold, and silver pirate ship flying through space, the fly and vessel having a key and two swords symbol in the design of the traditional pirate skull &amp; crossbones.

"**AHH! Their it is! Their it is!" **a small robotic bird with glowing eyes and mouth, colors dark crimson, gold and dull gold shouted.

"What is it, Navi?" a female in yellow pirate clothes asked to see what the robotic bird was squawking about.

"**It's the planet Earth, the galaxy's greatest treasure!"**

"Really?!" a male in a green pirate's outfit gawked.

"**Yeah"** the bird nodded as it motioned to the screen, showing the planet making them look in amazement.

"What a lovely planet." a female in a pink and white outfit smiled. "The people there must live peacefully."

"That's the kind of commentary I'd expect from you Ahim," the yellow dressed female shrugged before looking at the planet with a grin, "As for me, all I see is a giant jewel!"

"Luka….that's always the first thing on your mind," the green dressed male sighed.

"Who cares about that?" said a male dressed in blue as he walked into the room. "What we seek on that planet is The Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy."

"I bet you're secretly excited Joe," Luka grinned, causing said male to roll his eyes.

"But is it really on this backwater planet?" The one dressed in green asked.

"Of course it's there," another voice spoke as the group turned to see the captain of the ship, a male dressed in a red pirate's coat over some black and white clothing and a golden medallion.

The others nodded in response before hearing a rapid beeping.

"Damn it, Don!" Luka snapped at the male in green.

"Alright, Alright let me handle it," Don responded, using the control module to check the systems and see what was up, and a close up proved to show on the monitor some familiar looking gold alien ships, "It's the Zangyack's space fleet!"

"This is bad. They've found us!" He whimpered as he hid behind Luka.

"So…" Joe began as he and the others turned to the captain, "What'll we do, Marvelous?"

"If things go badly, it could be a big problem. Then just make sure it goes well," Marvelous answered.

"That's your decision?!" Don said is shock as Marvelous stood up.

"Of course, that's... what Pirates do." Captain Marvelous smirked, holding up a small red figure that resembled a Red Ranger with a pirate theme in the costume before flipping the legs up, revealing it to be a key.

XxXx

**These youths have traveled the great seas of space searching for adventure and romance. They revolt against the Space Empire Zangyack and proudly bear the pirate name! For they are The Power Rangers: Space Pirates!**

**Chapter 1: Arrival of the Space Pirates**

The red pirate ship continued to fly towards the Zangyack ships, only now at the steering wheel of the ship was a Red Ranger similar to the one designed into the key Marvelous held earlier. He had red boots, black pants-like bodysuit reaching a golden belt, the upper torso suit covered in a red portion resembling a pirate coat showing off a white version of the symbol on the galleon on his chest with golden designs on the sides, reaching to silver cuffs and white gloves. The white neck reached a red helmet that was designed after a pirate's hat with the same key and sword logo in silver and a black visor for the eyes with a design surrounding the mouthpiece.

"Ready the cannons!" Red Pirate Ranger ordered as he gripped the wheel.

XxXx

**"Tch! So it's the wanted Space Pirates?"** one of the blue and black grunts said and looked at a few wanted posters of the Pirates before ordering his troops, **"Attack so that we can collect the bounty on them, Fire!"**

The ships soon fired their lasers at the lone galleon.

XxXx

"Portside cannons! Fire!" the Red Ranger shouted as the black cannons on the side fired at the Zangyack ships, destroying one with ease.

"Hard to starboard!"

With that, the vessel made a hard right turn before the front of the vessel, which had a Sword on the front, rammed right through another ship cutting it in half.

XxXx

**"Grr, they're messing with us! Enough playing around! Fire! FIRE!"** the blue and black grunt shouted as all the ships fired at the Pirate Ship and making it look like it blew up.

**"How do you like that?"**

However a pirate themed Mega Zord charged out of the explosion.

"Not good enough." the Red Ranger scoffed as the Mega Zord pulled out two cutlasses and charged at the Armada.

The Zangyack Fleet didn't even stand a chance as the Mega Zord now piloted by the Red Ranger and four similar looking rangers each being blue, yellow, green and pink, easily took them out one by one with its cutlasses.

The Mega Zord then finished the last three ships with a flying jump kick before posing mid-air in victory.

"Alright! From here, it's a straight route to Earth," the Yellow Ranger (Luka) sighed with relief.

"Yes," the Pink Ranger (Ahim) nodded.

"I hope the treasure is really there," the Green Ranger (Don) gulped a bit.

"It's there," the Red Ranger (Marvelous) assured before spinning the wheel.

The Mega Zord then separated into different vehicles and was then sealed inside the Red Pirate Ship.

The ship then continued its way towards the Earth.

_**Angel Grove**_

In the peaceful city of Angel Grove, home of the Zordon Era Power Rangers. The Citizens continued about their day like it was any other.

Kimberly Ann Hart was one of these people. After her competition in Florida Kim went on to become a Olympic Gymnastics Coach, but since the Legendary War last year Kim decided to stay in Angel Grove and opened up her own gym.

Right now she was on her way to the old Youth Center to meet up with Jason, Kat, Rocky and Aisha and hang out like they did as teenagers.

Kim was brought out of thought when she heard an unfamiliar sound and looked up to see a Pirate Ship! flying pretty low between two buildings.

"What's that?!" a young girl gasped as she pointed at the ship.

'_Oh great what's happening now.'_ Kim thought and looked up at the ship as her old Ranger instincts were coming back

The rest of the crowd looked up and gasped in shock at the flying pirate ship before it stopped and dropped its red anchors, both of them landing rather harshly into the sidewalk, not injuring anyone in the process.

The citizens looked up and saw the crew of the vessel lowering down on five different ropes before landing on top of a nearby building.

Marvelous just smirked before pulling out an electronic megaphone and holding it up so the citizens could listen.

"_**Attention, Earthlings. We're Space Pirate. I am Captain Marvelous!"**_ Marvelous started, confusing the locals.

"Did they say space pirates?" one person in the crowd asked.

'_Space Pirates, that's a new one?' _Kim thought as she looked at the five individuals.

"_**This planet has the greatest treasure in the galaxy, right? Just tell us where it is."**_ Marvelous instructed as the locals were even more confused.

"Does something like that really exist?" one local asked another. Kim was also thinking on what the Pirates meant by it as she thought about what they could find on Earth.

Luka, annoyed by the lack of results, stepped up and snatched the megaphone from Marvelous.

"_**Thiers no use in hiding it!"**_ she told the crowd.

"You should not do that Luka." Ahim sighed, taking the megaphone from her.

"_**Fair greetings to you all; let's see… you commoner over there!"**_ Ahim said as she pointed at a random person.

"Huh? Me?" asked the man to the Pink Pirate.

"_**Yes you. Do you know anything?"**_ Ahim politely asked.

"Oh. I don't know anything about a treasure" answered the confused man.

"_**Have you heard any rumors about it?"**_

"Sorry but I don't think anyone on Earth knows about that," the man insisted before turning to the other.

"Right?"

The others around him who were listening also confirmed of this fact.

"_**Oh no…"**_ Ahim sighed.

"This isn't what I was told." Joe frowned.

"See didn't I say so?!" Don added, frustrated, shaking Luka before the girl elbowed him in the gut. "Ahh!" he said as he held his gut in pain.

"What'll we do, Marvelous?" Luka asked her Captain as he pondered for a bit until he turned to his crew and said…

"Let's go eat," Marvelous stated as he began to walk off.

"HUH?!" the others said in shock, just watching Marvelous walk away.

Joe sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyes a bit.

"But we don't have this planet's currency!" Don pointed out. "What are you planning to pay with?"

Upon hearing this, the Red Pirate in question stopped before thinking for a second.

"Luka," Marvelous spoke, catching the yellow dressed girl's attention, "I need a ring."

Luka then looked at one of the rings on her left hand a bit confused before realizing what Marvelous had planned.

"WHAT!" she gasped.

As the Pirates disappeared from view Kim started to run towards her destination with one thought.

_Tell the others!_

XxXx

Back up in space, more Zangyack ships flew in towards the planet, but among these was a much larger white ship with the fronts of it having horse designs in them along with a royal insignia on it.

**"Argus,** **Levira****, are preparations for Earth's conquest ready?**" Prince Vekar asked the two.

**"**_**Yes your Highness**_**,"** the cyborg with a black body, silver armor, bronze accents, and a pale gold head with one eye exposed known as Argus answered with a bow, **"We have your favorite action commander on standby, Prince Vekar."**

**"I have also developed the ultimate weapon, I can't wait to see your joyous face when we unleash it~." **Levira said.

**"Hmph!"** Vekar scoffed, pushing Levira out of the way as he headed towards his seat, **"No holding back! Show them the power of the Space Empire Zangyack!"**

**"Yes sir!"**

**"Yes, sir,"** Argus nodded as the trio looked out the cockpit window, but then.

**"Your highness,"** a voice spoke as a rather, large figure walked into the room, revealing his orange-bronze armor with silver accents on top of a black body and having a red cape, **"It seems the advance fleet was wiped out by pirates."**

**"WHAT?! Those pathetic wretches! They're a disgrace our army!"** Vekar growled before he turned towards Argus, **"Wipe the Advance Fleet's data from the records!"**

**"**_**Yes, Sir**_**,"** Argus bowed, **"Shall we make plans for dealing with the Pirates?"**

**"No need! Pirates are mere flies compared to our empire,"** Vekar scoffed.

**"Your Highness!"** the bronze figure spoke, catching the Prince's attention, **"If you underestimate them, they may come back to haunt you."**

**"Grrrrr! You dare defy me, Damaras?!"** Vekar snapped, at first looking down, but quickly looking up seeing that this Damaras was taller than him, **"I am Emperor Zangyack's son!"**

**"Not so. So what are your orders?"** Damaras asked.

**"...Set a course for Earth!"** Vekar ordered.

XxXx

"T-this is amazing!" a Jeweler gawked as he examined one of Luka's rings before typing something into his calculator and then showing it to Marvelous and Luka. "I'll give you Two Thousand for it!"

"Oh...that's it?" Marvelous scoffed, unimpressed by the amount as the man rushed off somewhere with Luka staring at the ring they were planning on pawning.

"Damn it… this is only a loan!" Luka informed Marvelous who only smirked a bit.

**Later**

"You better pay me back with interest Marvelous!" Luka informed as she continued to count the money in her hands.

"I'm sure he has no intention of paying her back," Don told the Yellow Ranger.

"Really?" Ahim asked.

"He's a carefree type of person." Joe said.

Marvelous suddenly stopped walking causing Luka to bump into him.

"This is a nice planet," the Captain noted as he looked around a bit, "The food should be good on a planet like this."

"Let's go to an expensive restaurant and have a gorgeous meal!" Don suggested with a grin,Luka having an equally wide smile.

XxXx

At the Youth Center Kim arrived and started to tell Jason and the others about the Space Pirates and their hunt for the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy but she wasn't getting the reactions she hoped for.

"Really Kim, Space Pirates?" Jason asked as he laughed a bit at what he heard.

"It's the truth Jason, These Pirates showed up out of a flying ship and asked they crowed about this treasure." Kim said trying to convince the retired Red Ranger.

"You have to admit Kim, it does sound far-fetched." Kat told her fellow retired Pink Ranger.

"And totally crazy." Aisha commented.

"I have to agree, I mean sure we fought aliens and met people from the future but Pirates, no way." Rocky said to Kim.

Before Kim could speak her eyes widen as she saw the Pirates from earlier walk in. The Captain, Marvelous if she remembered correctly sat at the Bar with a man in a blue jacket while the others sat at a nearby table.

"Why this place?" Don and Luka asked with a sigh.

"It smells good," Marvelous said as he looked at the others, "I heard the place is pretty good."

"Who did you hear it from, we don't even know anyone here?" Don asked.

"A taste of the commoner's lifestyle can be a good experience," Ahim spoke.

"The only unusual thing here is how ridiculous this is," Luka sighed as she picked up her money.

"So…" Joe began as he looked at Marvelous, "Just how are we going to find the greatest treasure in the galaxy?"

"Well, your brain can't work if you don't eat," Marvelous replied before he ordered some food.

"..That doesn't answer my question," Joe frowned a bit.

"Guys that's the Pirates from earlier." Kim whispered to the others as they turned and looked at who Kim was talking about.

"They look pretty normal to me." Rocky said as he looked at Luka but didn't notice Aisha glaring at him.

"Are you checking her out Rocky?" Aisha said causing the ex-Zeo Ranger to whimper a bit and shake his head no.

Jason then got up from the table. "I have a class to teach, so I'll see you guys later." He said as he walked over to the group of Karate students waiting for their Sensei. Even though he owned his own Dojo Jason still loved to volunteer at the Youth Center and teach kids like he and Tommy did in High School.

Kim looked back at the Pirates and watched as they were brought their food.

"Thanks for waiting." the waiter, replied, bringing over the group's order, "Here is your food."

"Wow!" Don gawked.

"It looks great!" Luka added.

"Let us partake in it." Ahim stated.

"Let's dig in!" they all said and smiled as they were about to eat when suddenly, a piece of the wall just blew open, making chair and debris fly everywhere, some of the plates having gone missing and the tables collapsed. **(All you fellow Power Ranger fans out their please don't kill me for this!)**

When the smoked cleared, the Youth Center was destroyed, everyone inside panicked and ran while Jason helped his students out and the others started to follow. Kim eyed the Pirates who were frozen in place looking down at where their food used to be. She looked for another second before taking off with her friends.

Luka's happy face morphed into a confused one as she held up a piece of paper that fell on her lap before her eyes widened.

"AAAAAH!" she screamed as she noticed it was her money.

Luka tried to gather what of the money that went flying, but Marvelous, he seemed a bit…oblivious at the situation around him.

"Hey...what about the food?" the Pirate Captain asked the waiter at the bar ruins.

"Not happening Bro!" the waiter whimpered, still frightened by the explosion.

"...Seriously?" Marvelous sighed.

"Forget that! Look over there!" Don shouted as Marvelous and Luka rushed outside behind the others.

Outside, the group saw Zangyack ships flying overhead as they fired their lasers down on Angel Grove.

"EH?! What is that thing?!" Luka asked when everyone saw Prince Vekar's ship flying above.

"That's the Zangyack's space fleet's flagship, the Gigant Horse," Don pointed out, "The guys we fought earlier were just the vanguard."

"Wh...What does that mean?" Luka asked with a small gulp.

"If they're here… that means they're serious about taking over this planet," Don answered as they saw the ships continue to fire on the city, the group barely dodging a few blast sent at them.

"Ah damn it...go do that somewhere else!" Luka snapped.

"What'll we do? This is no time to be searching for treasure!" Don asked, hiding behind the ruined Youth Center sign.

"For now, let's return to the Galleon," Marvelous ordered, looking up at the sky with a serious look.

XxXx

All around the city, the Zangyack ships were lowering magnets, which had tons of the silver and gray grunts attached to them by the heads before one by one, they each fell off and landed on the ground, each landing.

Along with the troops, a gun-metal figure landed in front and looked up at the Gigant Horse.

**"You're Highness! Watch as I, Dreader makes you proud!"** the figure shouted, aiming his right hand, which was a gun, at a nearby building, making it explode.

A block away the Ex-Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers ran through the streets as explosions erupted all around them and the Karate Students as the Zangyack grunts attacked. Old Ranger Instincts came in as Jason kicked one of the Grunts away from a young girl and her mother. He picked the girl up and helped the mother to her feet and ran with the others into a nearby alley.

"This is crazy!" Kat said as she and the others watched the Armada attack the city. "I thought they were gone after the war last year!"

"Apparently not!" Rocky said in sadness knowing there was nothing they can do this time without their Ranger Powers.

"Jason what do we do?" Aisha asked the former Red Ranger who couldn't think of anything at the moment.

They all ducked into the alley once again as the ground next to them exploded. They turned to see a man get shot by a laser and die instantly.

Suddenly Dreader found them in the alley.

**"Well hello their earthlings!"** the monster replied darkly, preparing his gun.

The Pirates arrived at the scene as they ran through the destroyed streets. Ahim stopped running as she saw Dreader and a couple of grunts surround a group in an alley.

"...What is it?" Marvelous asked her, the other Pirates ran back to see what was up before they all looked to see Dreader threatening the group.

**"No one can escape!"** Dreader stated evilly as he grabbed the mother from before by the neck.

"Leave her along!" Jason yelled as he and Rocky attacked him but was unsuccessful as the Zangyack threw them back.

"Just let them go!" the female grunted in pain before Dreader harshly threw her to the ground and stomped on her head a few times.

"Mommy!" The young girl screamed as she tried to run to her mother only to be held back by Kim.

"...Aren't we going?" Don asked, one of the few Pirates more concerned for his own life at that moment.

"I hate to say it, but this planet has no future," Luka spoke.

"Then, it'll just be another part of the empire's territory," Joe stated

"Just like our home planet…" Ahim added as they saw the Action Commander aim his gun at the group.

The Action Commander aimed his gun at the mother and cackling evilly.

**"Yes that's right! Show me more fear!"** He grinned darkly as he prepared to fire at the Mothers head.

"I don't like it," Marvelous uttered stepping forward as the rest of the Pirates started to follow.

**"Time to die! "** Dreader smirked, preparing to pull the trigger before someone shot him. Everyone began to look around for the person who fired that shot, **"Who's there?!"**

Kim's eyes widen as she and now everyone saw the five Pirates walking towards them, all with a serious expression on their faces. The Action Commander growled as he stood up.

**"It's you guys!"** Dreader shouted as he glared at them. **"You're the wanted Space Pirates! Just what do you think you're doing?!"**

"Who knows?" Marvelous shrugged.

**"Oh! I bet you're just looking for some stupid treasure!"** the Action Commander figured, **"I'm letting you go this time, so get out of here before I change my mind!"**

"Shut up, Dumbass!" Luka responded with a grin on her face.

**"WHAT?! D-Dumbass?!"** Dreader gasped as some of the karate kids chuckled a bit at the taunt.

"You're the one who's going to disappear," Joe stated with a small smirk.

"I do not wish to listen to what you have to say," Ahim added with a frown.

"That's right!" Don nodded, "We hate guys like you!"

**"Have you all lost your minds?! We are the Space Empire Zangyack! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?!"** Dreader asked, the Action Commander holding his gun in preparation.

"We do. But, it's the plank for those I don't like!" Marvelous informed as they pulled out their Ranger keys and a cell phone like device.

"That's what pirates do."

With that, they flipped their keys before opening their phones revealing the screen half had two cutlasses designed into it, but there was also a strange keyhole in the phone itself.

"PIRATE CHANGE!" they shouted as they inserted the keys into the strange keyholes before turning them.

_**PIRATE RANGERS!**_ The phones shouted in the voice of Zordon.

The X's and V's connected with their bodies forming there black suits colored coats and then there helmets and symbols.

"Red Pirate Ranger!" Red said as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"Blue Pirate Ranger!" Blue said as he put his hand on his helmet.

"Yellow Pirate Ranger!" Yellow shouted as she waved her hand in front of her helmet.

"Green Pirate Ranger!" Green said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"Pink Pirate Ranger!" Pink said with bow.

"We are…" Red Ranger began.

"The Space Pirate Rangers!" the five declared.

"No way." Kim said to herself as she looked at the now Power Ranger Pirates.

"Jason, I think Kim was right about them being from space." Rocky said to him as they all stared at the Power Rangers in front on them.

"Now…" Red Pirate Ranger began as he and the others pulled out some cutlasses of their own, along with some pistols of a similar color scheme and design.

"Let's make this showy!"

With that, Red Ranger started firing, hitting multiple grunts in the process along with one blow on the Action Commander.

"**Get them you idiots!"** Dreader ordered as the silver grunts charged at the incoming Power Rangers while the Action Commander fled, leaving his hostages behind.

"Wow!" the female mother began as she watched the fight along with the kids and former Rangers "The Power Rangers have returned!"

Pirate Pink was anchored with a grappling hook by her sword, blasting each of the grunts with her pistol while delivering a few kicks, using the grappling hook line to swing to various ruined buildings.

Nearby, Pirate Yellow occasionally blasted her foes, but seemed more skilled with a sword.

"Out of the way!" the Yellow Ranger yelled as she kicked a Grunt, sending it off the building.

At the same time, scaling down a building, Pirate Blue was slashing most of the grunts, almost rarely using the pistol.

Elsewhere, Pirate Green was...

After a leap off a building, his leap seemed more like a clumsy fall before grabbing the line of one of the construction vehicles. He used this to his advantage, slashing foes on the ground, and when jumping he used his pistol. "I meant to do that!" He yelled.

With Pirate Red, he was easily fending off the Zangyacks, leaping off the side of buildings and proving evenly skilled with both the gun and the sword,, knocking the numbers down with great ease. In an instant, he threw his sword at one of the grunt Blue Ranger was fighting, impaling the grunt in the chest.

"Switch!" Red Ranger called out to Green, who was running from some grunts.

"Huh? Uh, r-right!" he nodded, throwing his sword as Blue tossed his gun, Red kicking the gun up to Green before catching the sword Green tossed, returning to battle quickly.

As the battle continued Jason, Kim, Kat, Rocky and Aisha watched the new Rangers.

"Their team work is great." Rocky said as he watched the exchange of Weaponry between the Pirates.

"Their Green Ranger is…Unique." Kim stated as she watched the as the Green Pirate Ranger swing like a trapeze artist, catching the second gun and began firing at the Grunts in rapid succession while Blue took the sword that impaled one and continued hacking and slashing the grunts with two blades.

"At least they have a bad ass blue." Rocky said as he watched the grunts used their staves as rocket launchers and fired them at the Blue Ranger, who deflected the shots with ease.

"Ahim!" Yellow shouted, tossing her gun to Pink.

"Understood!" Pink nodded, throwing her sword to Yellow as the two caught the others' weapon.

Yellow then proved to be as skilled with swords as Blue was while Pink also fired her guns rapidly in succession.

"I'm just getting started," Yellow Ranger smirked a bit behind her helmet as she started to almost toss the swords around like they were on lines connected to her hands, causing them to swing in succession with her movements as the Grunts around her started to fall one by one. She grinned before she noticed more heading her way, causing her to sigh as the other Rangers joined her.

"Damn it! There's a ton of them!"

"Shall we use _that_?" Red suggested.

"..._that_?" Blue asked in surprise.

"_That? _Oh yeah!" Green said.

"Yeah," Yellow nodded.

"That's a good idea," Pink commented.

Red Ranger gave off a small chuckle as he and the rest of his team pulled out keys like the ones they used to transform from their golden belt buckles, but these were different as each of these were the design of the first Power Ranger team in history.

"POWER CHANGE!" they shouted as they inserted the keys into the phones and turned them, changing the Pirate Rangers into...

_**MIGHTY MORPHIN!**_

The Pirate Rangers then Morphed into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Everyone surrounding them looked in shocked at what they just saw.

"No...Way." Kat whispered to herself mostly. Rocky and Aisha's jaws were open. Kim and Jason were shocked to see their old Power Ranger suits in front of them.

"Power Axe!" Black Ranger called out and threw the Axe into the air.

"Power Daggers!" Yellow Ranger called out and threw the Daggers into the air.

"Power Lance," Blue Ranger called out and threw the Lance into the air.

"Power Bow!" Pink Ranger called out and threw the bow into the air.

"Power Sword!" Red Ranger called out and threw the sword into the air finishing the creation of the Power Blaster.

The others got into formation and fired the cannon at the some of the Grunts. But more just came in and took their place.

"How obstinate!" Green Ranger groaned as he and the others soon had their backs against one another before they all pulled out a new set of ranger keys, quickly flipping them to key mode.

"POWER CHANGE!" they shouted as they regrouped in a circle before inserting the keys into the phones like before.

_**SAMURAI!**_

Suddenly, some kanji appear before the five in their respective colors before colliding with them, transforming the Pirates from the Mighty Morphin Rangers into the Power Rangers Samurai.

Then, they each pulled out a Spin Sword before charging and easily slashing their way through the Zangyack army. Yet only after a couple seconds they pulled out a third set of keys to use!

"POWER CHANGE!" they announced, inserting the keys into their phones like they did the others.

_**MYSTIC FORCE!**_

"Magi-Staff!" they shouted before blasting their elemental powers in their colors at the Army, making them scatter and land, defeated.

**"That was quite the show...but I'm getting bored,"** Dreader stated before firing a barrage of lasers and missiles at the Mystic Rangers, **"Later losers!"**

However, the five Rangers only tossed their Staffs into the air, which reverted to the cutlasses of the Pirates and turning back in their original Pirate Ranger forms, catching the swords, and all five charged, each getting a slash on the Action Commander. The battle then continued, each Ranger slashed rapidly at Dreader until he blocked one of Red's attacks, only to get a boot to the chest, knocking him onto the ground.

"Finish him off," Red Pirate Ranger ordered.

"Right!" the others nodded before pressing a button on the front of the cutlasses, making a silver cylinder spring up from the back.

Then, pressing a button on top of their belt buckles, they pulled out the ranger keys of their respective forms, shifted them into key mode, and inserting them into the cylinders with a twist before setting them back down, making the symbols on the side glow their respective color.

**=FINAL WAVE!=**

The Action Commander stood back up in time to see the swords glow, but only panicked when the Rangers slashed the air, sending some kind of aura slash at him as all five hits dealt massive damage.

**"GAAAAAH!"** Dreader cried out in pain, his entire body crackling in red electricity as he fell to the ground and exploded in defeat.

"Heh!" Red Ranger scoffed, seeing they defeated a member of the Zangyack Empire.

**LATER**

"Well, we've done it now…" Luka sighed, the five back in their normal forms.

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"If the Empire didn't regard us as enemies before, it does now," she clarified.

"WHAT?!"

"That's true," Marvelous agreed.

"What shall we do?" Ahim wondered.

"This is bad, Marvelous!" Don panicked, gripping his captain by the sleeves, "We need to spend every second getting away from Earth!"

However, the captain in red only grabbed him by the forehead, making the latter release the former's sleeves to try and make him release him by the wrist.

Yet, as Don winced in pain, Marvelous turned around to see the group who had seen the entire battle.

"What is it?" Ahim asked.

"Thank you!" one of the karate kids smiled.

"For saving us…" the mother said. "... really thank you."

Marvelous, not sure what to make of this and pushed Don away before walking off, Joe scoffed at what they were saying.

"What're you saying?" Joe said as he began to walk away.

"We're Space Pirates. We just came searching for treasure," Luka added, also walking away.

"But then why did you fight them?" Kim asked them in response as the others stood behind her.

"Because…" Ahim started, almost unsure of how to respond.

"...For the food," Marvelous replied, making the locals look at him as if he were crazy. "We were angry about not getting to eat anything. Well. That's all it was."

With that, Marvelous, Joe, and Luka continued walking away as Ahim bowed to the locals and Don approached them.

"That's why you don't need to thank us," Don finished for his captain before he and Ahim followed their teammates back to the Galleon.

All the ex-Rangers just looked at each other before they watched as the Pirates walked away.

Kim then leaned in closer to Jason and said. "You may want to tell Tommy about this."

All Jason did was nod as he watched the Pirates leaving.

_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS: SPACE PIRATES!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Navi: Search for the man in Black.**

**?: You people have no intention of protecting the Earth, do you?**

**Marvelous: Nope.**** We're just looking for something.**

**THE MEETING BETWEEN RANGERS!**

_**Hello fellow Power Ranger and Super Sentai fans, I know I know, it was similar to that of Episode 1 of Gokaigers but I just wanted to write their story the right way and not what Super Megaforce is doing. No offence to them but Gokaigers should not be a super mode but another group of Rangers.**_

_**So tell me what you thought and what you would like to see and also please no Flames or anything like that please.**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**And May The Power Protect You!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting Between Rangers

Power Rangers: Space Pirates

**I do NOT own ANYTHING in the Power Ranger Franchise. It is ALL OWNED by SABAN and its rightful creators!**

**I also do NOT own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers or Anything in the Super Sentai Franchise. I also do not own the movie Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Space Sheriff Gaven as it is owned by TOEI and its rightful creators!**

XxXx

On a computer terminal onboard the Galleon Don pressed a couple of buttons as he located where the Zangyack fleet was located.

"Those Zangyack bastards," He sighed as he looked at the screen, "They've established headquarters for their fleet between the moon and Earth."

"Looks like they intend to stick around," Luka said as she leaned on a rail.

"**What do we do? What do we do?"** Navi screeched in worry and looked over at Ahim.

"I wonder if this planet's people will be able to maintain their peace I worry for them." She said.

"**That's true"** Navi agreed.

"That's their problem," stated Joe as he played with a deck of cards.

"Yeah, I wonder how our treasure hunt will go?" Luka questioned, sitting down near Joe, "Seems like we just get caught up in fights. I'm sure they have their eye on us now."

"Then I guess we just need to get the treasure, then flee this planet," Marvelous stated as he walked in carrying his red coat over his shoulder.

"Hey, bird, do your fortune telling." He said as he looked over at Navi.

"**I am not a bird! I'm Navi!"** Navi said with irritation in his voice.

"Whatever, just do it," Marvelous ordered, earning a small sigh from Navi before the robotic bird began to open its wings.

"**Alright! Alright! Let's...Treasure Navigate!"**

Navi's eyes and mouth then flashed multiple colors before he shot straight up and banged its head against the ceiling.

"**Look for the person in black, as he will tell you something very useful" **Navi spoke in a very cryptic voice before landing, and seemingly reverting to normal.** "That's it!"**

"What the hell does that mean?" Joe asked in confusion.

"How obscure," Luka sighed.

"But we don't have any other options right now." Don pointed out.

"A person in black clothes, huh I wonder who we are looking for?" Ahim added.

Meanwhile, outside the Pirate Ship, a young boy was looking up at the pirate ship before he rode away on his bike.

* * *

**The 20 teams of Power Rangers who have protected the planet Earth for many years, have lost their powers fighting the Space Empire Zangyack in the Great Legendary War… but now, their lost powers have been inherited by these unbelievable rogues! For they are…**

_**Power Rangers: Space Pirates!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting between Rangers**

* * *

_**Reefside, Home of Dr. Tommy Oliver**_

In the home of Dr. Thomas Oliver, the original Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger and Black Dino Ranger.

We find Tommy, Jason, Kim, Billy the original Blue Ranger and Troy Burrows (Mega Force Red Ranger) In Tommy's basement Command Center that he used during his time with Power Rangers Dino Thunder along with an open communication screen with Space Rangers and Lost Galaxy Rangers.

They all stood quiet and watched as the screen showed them the battle between the Space Pirates and Zangyack.

_**On the Screen**_

_"PIRATE CHANGE!" the space pirates shouted as they inserted the keys into the strange cellular before turning them._

_**PIRATE RANGERS!**__ The phones shouted in the voice of Zordon._

_The X's and V's connected with their bodies forming there black suits colored coats and then there helmets and symbols._

_"Now…" Red Pirate Ranger began as he and the others pulled out some cutlasses of their own, along with some pistols of a similar color scheme and design._

_"Let's make this showy!"_

_The Pirate Rangers then charged and started to fight off the Zangyack. When it looked as if they had won more arrived._

_"Damn it! There's a ton of them!" The Yellow Pirate Ranger complained._

_"Shall we use __that__?" Red suggested._

_"...__that__?" Blue asked in surprise._

_"__That? Oh yeah!__" Green said._

_"Yeah," Yellow nodded._

_"That's a good idea," Pink commented._

_Red Ranger gave off a small chuckle as he and the rest of his team pulled out keys like the ones they used to transform from their golden belt buckles, but these were different as each of these were the design of the first Power Ranger team in history._

_"POWER CHANGE!" they shouted as they inserted the keys into the phones and turned them, changing the Pirate Rangers into..._

_**MIGHTY MORPHIN!**_

_The Pirate Rangers then Morphed into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and combined there powers to form the Power Blaster. But more of them showed up._

_"How obstinate!" Green Ranger groaned as he and the others soon had their backs against one another before they all pulled out a new set of ranger keys, quickly flipping them to key mode._

_"POWER CHANGE!" they shouted as they regrouped in a circle before inserting the keys into the morphers._

_**SAMURAI**_

_Suddenly, some kanji appear before the five in their respective colors before colliding with them, transforming the Pirates from the Mighty Morphin Rangers into the Power Rangers Samurai._

_Then, they each pulled out a Spin Sword before charging and easily slashing their way through the Zangyack army. Yet only after a couple seconds they pulled out a third set of keys to use!_

_"POWER CHANGE!" they announced, inserting the keys into their phones like they did the others_

_**MYSTIC FORCE!**_

_"Magi-Staff!" they shouted before blasting their elemental powers in their colors at the Army, making them scatter and land, defeated._

_The Action Commander then attacked, but then the Mystic Rangers returned to their Pirate Ranger forms and finished him off._

_**Pause**_

Tommy stopped the video footage as the others stared at the picture of the Pirate Rangers on the screen.

"_That was interesting."_ Andros said over the com.

"They have the ability to morph into other ranger teams, the question is how." Tommy said as Billy moved over to the computer.

"The computer can't find a solution as to how they are able to Morph into Past Rangers, but my best hypothesis is that they somehow were able to receive the powers we sacrificed in the Legendary War." Billy explained to them.

"But if that's true, then those Ranger Keys they have rightfully belong to us right?" Kim questioned.

"Kim's right." Jason said.

Troy lowered his head a bit as he thought back to the ending of the war. He and his team were sadden by the fact that there powers were lost in the battle along with any communication to Gosei. But now after learning that there was a way to reclaim their old powers and become the Power Rangers MegaForce to protect the planet once again from the Zangyack. Troy knew he needed to tell the others.

"_There's also the reason as to why these Space Pirates are on earth in the first place."_ TJ (Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger.) said

"I think I know." Kim said gaining everyone's attention. "When they first landed in Angel Grove, there leader Captain Marvelous, asked us about something called The Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy."

"_Captain Marvelous?" _Mike (The Magna Defender) said having heard the strange name.

"_I've heard of that, but why would they think it's on earth?" _Andros asked.

"_So what do we do?"_ Leo (Red Lost Galaxy Ranger) asked through the comm.

Tommy stands up from his chair and takes off his glasses. "I think we need to have a talk with these Pirate Rangers." Tommy said

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Looks like this is the first major place where humans gather," Ahim noted as the group looked around a park and looking at the multiple people around them.

Let's see… a person in black… a person in black…" Don muttered as they all looked around,

Luka checked over a railing nearby until…

"AH! There's one!" both Don and Luka shouted, pointing in two completely different directions, both seeing two people in black before realizing the other spoke at the same time,

"Wait What?!" They both said.

The Pirates looked around and saw multiple people in the park all wearing black.

"Th….they're all people wearing black," Ahim noted.

"Just what is this?" Marvelous wondered, leaning against the rail, not seeing a human boy ride up below.

"Excuse me!" the boy called out, catching Marvelous' attention, "You're the Space Pirates, right?"

"And if we are?!" Marvelous replied with a question.

"I know about the greatest treasure in the galaxy," the kid answered, getting the attention of the entire pirate crew.

"He's wearing black," Luka pointed out before grinning, "Maybe he does?!"

* * *

**Later**

"You Space Pirates are amazing!" the kid said to the Pirates as they walked through a board walk.

"You saw us before?" Marvelous asked.

"That's right, I saw you morph into various Power Ranger Teams," he answered.

"Power Rangers, what's that?" Luka asked in confusion.

"What the hell? You don't know?!" the kid gawked, "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai, Mystic Force… They are the Legendary Heroes of earth and some from space."

Marvelous then pulled out the red three keys of the teams the kid mentioned earlier.

"You mean these guys?" Marvelous said.

"So those powers belong to the ones who had been protecting this planet?" Ahim asked.

"So… Where's the treasure?" Marvelous asked the kid.

"oh… umm…" the kid replied, looking down at first before an idea popped into his head, "Ah, before that Marvelous, mind if I take a picture of you guys?"

"Why?" Marvelous said.

"To remember our meeting!" the kid answered as he took out a cell phone, "Could you make it look like you're about to transform?"

"Ah fine" Marvelous smirked, putting the Samurai and Mystic Force keys back into his coat and held out the Mighty Morphin one like he was about to morph.

"Can you hold the Key out a bit further?" the kid asked as he moved forward a bit and held out the phone so he could take a 'picture'.

"Like this?" Marvelous asked.

"Okay! I'll take it…" the boy said before he attempted to steal the key out of Marvelous' hand, only for the Pirate Captain to catch it.

"You're pretty green, aren't you?" Marvelous scoffed before he pulled the boy over and got him into a headlock,

"What are you trying to do, Talk!" Marvelous interrogated.

"Let me go!" the boy grunted as he tried to get out of the hold before he reached into Marvelous' jacket as if trying to get something, "I said let go!"

"Okay," Marvelous shrugged as he let go, causing the boy to crash into Don.

Don then fell to the ground.

"Of course there's no way I'd know about this stupid treasure, Idiots!" the kid responded before taking off on his bike.

"...Looks like you can't let your guard down," Marvelous shrugged.

"No but you did let your guard down," Joe pointed out.

Marvelous gave the Blue Pirate a look of confusion before realizing what he meant by that as he began to look through his jacket and realized he's one key short.

"That brat!" he growled, figuring out the kid managed to snag the Samurai Red key.

"To fall for such a trick...you're a disgrace to the name Captain, Marvelous," Joe scoffed.

"Heh...I'm going to catch him," Marvelous spoke, a semi-pissed off look on his face, "And then, I'm gonna keelhaul him!" he snapped.

Marvelous then pushed Don out of his way causing Don to fall to the floor and left ran after the kid.

"Wait, Marvelous! You must not keelhaul him!" Ahim called out, stepping on Don as she ran after her Captain.

"Why me." Don groaned as Joe and Luka watched the Pink Pirate run.

* * *

**Meanwhile,** **out in space**,

Prince Vekar was pacing around the ship.

**"The Pirates have dealt us another blow, your Highness,"** Daramas informed the prince.

**"Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!"** Vekar snapped, **"Is the next Action Commander ready?!"**

**"Action Commander ****Tentacus ****is here!"** a voice yelled as a figure walked into the room, this guy looking like a mutated green squid with red orbs all over his green and black body.

**"With his power, it'll only be a matter of time before Earth is conquered,"** Argus replied with a bow.

**"...Excellent. Do it at once, Tentacus!"** Vekar ordered.

**"Please leave it to me!**" Tentacu**s** saluted.

**"But why're the pirates here on this planet?"** Daramas wondered to himself.

* * *

Back on Earth, Marvelous continued to walk through the city with Ahim close behind him.

Marvelous then paused as he turns around and finally notices Ahim.

"...why're you following me?" Marvelous demanded from the Pink Pirate.

"I'm worried," Ahim answered. "I want to know what you will do to that child."

"Listen, you! Just who do you two think I am?!" Marvelous responded.

"I'm following you because...…I don't know," Ahim replied.

"...Fine, do what you want, then," Marvelous sighed, walking off again.

"Fine I will," Ahim nodded as she started follow Marvelous again.

* * *

"Marvelous really likes that kid, doesn't he?" Joe said as he and the others stayed at the board walk and leaned on the rails.

"Why's that, he was so angry?" Don asked in a bit of surprise.

"...didn't it seem he was having fun with his Ranger Key stolen?" Luka spoke.

"He probably felt some affinity with such a reckless kid," Joe figured.

* * *

Back with said kid, he was hiding by himself, staring at the Samurai Red Ranger Key he snagged from Marvelous.

"Hey, you!" a voice yelled, causing the boy to look up and see Marvelous standing on the rails of the stairs above and staring down at him before he jumped and landed in front of him.

Marvelous turned around, and held out his hand. "Give it back."

"No!" the kid responded, "It's not like you guys plan on protecting Earth, are you!"

"Nope," Marvelous confirmed as Ahim rejoined him.

"This originally belonged to Earth, so it should be used to protect it!" the boy snapped at Marvelous, "I'm never giving it back."

"I don't care if it did belong Earth in the past, it belongs to me now!" Marvelous snapped before he turned around, "The person who saved my life trusted me with it. I need it to keep my promise."

"That's not my problem," the kid replied, "I also… I also have reasons for wanting this power to fight Zangyack!"

"That's not possible," Ahim said.

"Why do you want to fight so badly?" Marvelous asked.

"...My Grandpa...A. Collins ….was killed in the Legendary Great War," the kid replied, catching Marvelous and Ahim's attention. "He died protecting me."

Marvelous stared as he thought back

**(Flashback)**

_**Marvelous panted as he barely fought off the X-Borgs troops before a Bruiser jabbed him in the gut and knocked him to the ground before preparing to fire some sort of laser.**_

_**Suddenly, a Red Ranger jumped forward, wielding a Saber as he took the blast and then slashed the Bruiser a few times, sending the grunt falling.**_

_**"Your journey is not over yet Marvelous!" the Red Ranger said.**_

_**"What?" Marvelous asked before the Red Ranger handed him a large chest.**_

_**The chest opened, revealing the Ranger Keys.**_

_**"You must continue to fight the forces of the Zangyack. And be sure to get the greatest treasure in the galaxy!" The Ranger yelled as he handed Marvelous the chest. "Understand?!"**_

_**However, Marvelous wasn't given a chance to answer as the Red Rangerpulled out his blade and then charged at the remaining X-Borgs.**_

_**Marvelous yelled out his name as the area continued to explode.**_

**(End flashback)**

"I don't want that to happen to anyone else…" the kid continued, getting the Red Pirates attention,

"...i don't want people to suffer like that."

Marvelous and Ahim stared at the boy before a sound got there attention.

The three turned to see Zangyack ships descending into the city as they released the X-Borgs.

The boy ran right past Ahim, heading towards where the Zangyack landed.

"WAIT!" Ahim responded as she ran after the boy.

* * *

"Damn...They're here again?" Joe said as he frowned.

"What'll we do?!" Don asked nervously as he hid behind Luka, only for the Green Pirate to get a fist to the face by the Yellow Pirate.

"Let's meet up with the others," Luka stated.

**Meanwhile**

The X-Borgs landed in the city as they started their attack.

Tentacus laughed darkly as he began to fire at multiple buildings, causing mass destruction while laughing.

**"This feels great! I'll shoot until everything is destroyed!"** he shouted.

The citizens began to panic before a few were killed by either falling debris, or gunfire from the X-Borgs' weapons.

By that time Marvelous, Ahim and the boy arrived.

"How cruel," Ahim gasped.

The kid frowned, seeing the destruction caused to his city as he clutched the Ranger Key in his hand.

Suddenly, Marvelous handed his Morpher to the kid much to their shock.

"You said you wanted to fight, right?" Marvelous asked the kid.

"M…Marvelous!" Ahim gawked a bit in surprise.

"If you beat them, you can have that key," Marvelous stated to the kid, the Pirate Captain not looking away from the battle, "If you don't, you get nothing. Got it?"

"Marvelous!" Ahim said in surprise as she looked at her Captain.

"If you beat them, you can have that key," Marvelous stated to the kid, the Red Pirate not looking away from the battle, "If you don't, you get nothing. Got it?"

"That's obviously preposterous!" Ahim responded.

The kid then took the Morpher, walked ahead a bit before opening the phone up, flipping the key to Key mode, and inserting it into the slot to activate it.

**SAMURAI!**

Then, to his surprise, he became a Mini-Red Samurai Ranger.

"I transformed!" he gawked before he pulled out the Spin Sword.

"Alright here I go!" he uttered before he charged at the X-Borg's and started to fight.

"No don't!" Ahim yelled as she was about to join in before Marvelous stopped her.

"Don't stop him," the Pirate Captain stated to the Pink Pirate.

"Will he really be okay?" Ahim asked, unsure of how he'd do against a Bruiser or Action Commander. They watched as the kid sloppily took out some X-Borg's

"Who knows," Marvelous shrugged.

"Who knows?!'" Ahim repeated in shock just as the others arrived.

"What's going on Who's that?!"?!" Luka gawked.

"That's the kid that stole the Ranger Key from Marvelous, Marvelous made a deal to give him the Ranger Key if he beats the enemy." Ahim answered.

"No way!" Don said, "He's just a regular Earth child!"

"That truly is reckless," Joe added with a frown.

The Mini-Samurai Red Ranger rushed up to the Action Commander, only for the Zangyack to block the attack entirely.

**"Looks like you don't know your place,"**Tentacus stated before he harshly knocked the mini Ranger to the ground.

The kid bravely got back up to fight; he was eventually pummeled by Tentacus.

The Action Commander then back handed the kid causing the Mini Red Samurai to hit the building next to them.

The kid then fell to the ground and de-morphing as the key and the Morpher fell away from him.

"**Fool." **Tentacus said before he walked off.

Ahim then ran over to the boy to see if he was okay.

"Are you ok." She asked him.

"It's no use… I can't protect Earth…" he said sadly.

"You understand now?" Marvelous replied, taking his Morpher and Ranger Key back, "If you want to protect it, then find a different way to protect it."

"How?" the kid asked.

"Don't be a spoiled kid. Figure that out yourself," Marvelous informed, walking off, but stopped for a second.

"Hey! Is this planet worth protecting?" Marvelous asked.

"...It is. I swear!" the boy replied seriously.

"Which part of it?" Marvelous asked again.

"...All of it….. If you're pirates… then figure that out yourselves!" the kid said.

"...I see," Marvelous noted.

"Later then." Marvelous said as the other Pirates rushed off with Marvelous.

The Kid watched as the pirates ran.

* * *

Tentacus laughed evilly as he and his X-Borg's continued to destroy the city before he turned to his right and saw the five Space Pirates appear nearby, each with a serious expression on their face.

**"Hmm? ...It's the wanted Pirates! What do you guys want?!"** Tentacus demanded to know as the five opened their Morphers.

"We're just searching for something," Marvelous informed as he and the others revealed their five Pirate keys.

"PIRATE CHANGE!" the five declared as they inserted the keys into the Morphers.

_**PIRATE RANGERS!**_ The phones shouted in the voice of Zordon.

The X's and V's connected with their bodies forming there black suits colored coats and then there helmets and symbols.

"Red Pirate Ranger!" Red said as he flashed his hand in front of his face.

"Blue Pirate Ranger!" Blue said as he put his hand on his helmet.

"Yellow Pirate Ranger!" Yellow shouted as she waved her hand in front of her helmet.

"Green Pirate Ranger!" Green said as he smoothed his hands down his suit.

"Pink Pirate Ranger!" Pink said with bow.

"We are…" Red Ranger began.

"The Space Pirate Rangers!" the five declared.

Red Pirate Ranger then spun his Pirate Gun in his hand.

"Now Let's make this Showy!" Red Ranger said as he fired his gun at a few X-Borg's.

**"You've got to be kidding me! Get them!"** Tentacus ordered as the grunts charged at the Pirate Rangers, who all continued to fire until they all began to use their swords and slashed at the X-Borg's.

Red Ranger was effortlessly fighting the X-Borg's.

Blue Ranger showed superiority with a sword as he and Pink Ranger fought from above on a catwalk.

"Ahim!" Blue Ranger shouted to her as he blocked an attack from a few X-Borg's and slid his Gun to Pink Ranger

"Okay!" Pink nodded, and caught the gun with her foot before throwing her sword out to the Blue Pirate Ranger, who caught it and slashed through the X-Borg's in its path while Pink Pirate Ranger took the gun and the two continued their attacks.

Nearby, Yellow Pirate Ranger and Green were fighting a few X-borg's.

The Green Ranger then jumped off a bridge and dodged the gun fire from the X-Borg's's weapons.

But when he landed, Green Ranger encountered other Zangyack troops ready to attack.

"Don!" Yellow Ranger shouted, throwing her pistol down to him.

"Huh?" Green said confused a bit for a moment before he caught the gun while having the sword under his arm.

He then spun around before he let the sword drop, and then kicked it up to the Yellow Pirate which she caught with ease.

_"_Nice!_"_ The Yellow Pirate grinned underneath her helmet as she slashed the X-Borg's and sent a few, yellow cutting aura waves at them.

Meanwhile Green Ranger was rolling on the ground, using an rolling oil drum as cover to block the X-Borg's attack while he blasted them when he had the chance. He then got up quick and rapidly fired at more X-Borg's.

Red Ranger finished his batch of X-Borg's just as a few Bruiser's arrived on the scene, and began to blast him.

However, Red used that to his advantage and used the remaining X-Borg as shield, letting them get beaten by the blasts.

Red quickly shifted and continued firing at the Brusiers as the other Rangers arrived.

Then, they all pressed the buttons on their weapons, releasing the silver cylinders that were in both sets of weapons.

They swiftly activated their belts and pulled out their Pirate keys and the Mighty Morhin keys, and tossed them into the air, the keys going into key mode before entering their weapons cylinders.

All five closed the weapons into position before preparing to strike as the weapons glowed.

**FINAL WAVE!**

Pink and Green began the attack by firing at one of the Brusiers multiple times while Blue and Yellow slashed both of their swords at the second to last of the Brusiers.

The last of the Zangyack couldn't help but back away in fear as Red fired a red, energy shot before combining it with a red, cutting wave, sending the attack rocketing towards the blue and black grunt, who, along with his partners, all crackled with red electricity before collapsing and exploding in defeat.

Tentacus then fired multiple rockets at the Pirate Rangers who dodged them.

**"****You can beat up on my underlings, but you can't match for me!****" ** The Action commander stated before he fired more rockets at the Pirates.

The Rangers then pulled out another set of Keys.

"POWER CHANGE!" they shouted, activating these keys, and transforming into Power Rangers…

**SPD!**

The Pirate-SPD Rangers then used their Weapons while Red used his Delta Blasters, to shoot down the rockets with ease. Then, all five turned to Tentacus and fired at him.

The Action Commander grunted in pain as he was sent struggling back a few inchs, dropping his blaster in the process.

**"I'm not done yet!"** Tentacus growled as he brought out a clawed weapon and charged at the SPD Rangers.

The Rangers then pulled out another set of keys.

"POWER CHANGE!" they yelled as they inserted the keys and turned into Power Rangers…

**NINJA STORM!**

The difference between these Ninja Storm Rangers from the originals was that the Yellow and Navy Ranger wore skirts and that the Blue Ranger was wearing a male version of the suit without the skirt.

**"Shadow Battle Attack!"** the Rangers shouted as the scene was suddenly taken behind Japanese paper sliding doors with all the characters in silhouette form, and each of the Ninja Storm Pirate Rangers slashing at the Action Commander rapidly.

Tentacus cried out in pain as he was sent flying a few feet away from the Rangers as they pulled out a Red Ranger Key each before flipping them into key mode.

"POWER CHANGE!" they shouted activating them, before they each changed into...

**SAMURAI! **

Red Ninja Ranger then transformed into Red Samurai Ranger.

**WILD FORCE!**

Blue Ninja Ranger transformed into Red Wild Force Ranger

**MYSTIC FORCE!**

Yellow Ninja Ranger then transformed into a female version of Red Mystic Ranger

**MEGA FORCE!**

The Crimson Ranger then transforms into Mega Force Red Ranger.

**JUNGLE FURY!**

Navy Ranger then transformed into a female version of Jungle Fury Red Ranger.

"Oh?! It's all Reds!" Tentacus gawked the moment he saw the five, Red Rangers standing before him.

"I owe you for before," Red Samurai Ranger noted as Mega Force Red and Mystic Red dashed first, followed by Red Wild Force Ranger and Jungle Fury Red.

**"Twist Tornado!"** Mega Force Red shouted, using some gold and silver tike head shaped device, shutting the mouth as a tornado burst from it..

**"Magi Staff!"** Pirate-Mystic Red declared as she sent out fire that was caught in the tornado made by Pirate-Mega Force Red, making it a fire tornado that engulfed the Action Commander.

Within the fire tornado, Pirate-Red Wild Force Ranger and Pirate-Jungle FuryRed delivered a series of punches and kicks to Tentacus until they split and Pirate-Samurai Red charged in with his sword, and delivered three slashes to him, dispersing the fire tornado while dealing massive damage to the Action Commander.

**"Five…Red Rangers…beat me…..GAAAH!"** Tentacus cried out in pain as his body crackled with red electricity before he began to fall to the ground and exploding.

The Five Red Rangers walked as the monster exploded behind them and they changed back into Pirate Rangers.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**"Prince Vekar's rage will be immeasurable…"** Argus said as Tentacus's life signal disappeared."We need to do something."

**"Leave it to me," **Levira informed, walking over to the console opposite of Argus and pressing one button in particular, **"This is my latest invention. I can't believe I'd need to use it on this little dirt ball"**

Two giant cannons appeared on the Gigant Horse, emitting some kind of purple energy. Levira then pulled the trigger, causing two beams to be fired down from the ship and down to Earth, and hitting the remains of Tentacus and the Bruisers.

The Pirate Rangers turned to see the Action Commander and the Bruisers 4x's larger than normal.

"Th...they're huge!" Green yelped from his hiding spot behind Blue Ranger, "Wh..what was that?! It regenerated their cells and made them into giants?!"

"...Damn it. I"m getting tired of this," The Red Ranger said irritated tone before he pulled out his Morpher and dialing 5-5-0-1 and pressed a button.

Suddenly the Galleon appeared in the sky flying to them and lowered five lines to them.

"It's coming," Green said as the Pirates ran a little bit ahead before they jumped and grabbed the lines to the ship before they were pulled up to it.

Pirate Red got at the wheel of the Galleon as it flew closer to the Zangyack forces.

"Portside Galleon Cannons! FIRE!" Red ordered as the cannons began to fire at the Bruisers and Tentacus. "Hard to port!"

With a turn of the wheel, Red steered the Galleon, blade first into another Bruiser.

"This time hard to starboard!" Red responded, turning the vessel the opposite direction before it fired at the Action Commander and last Bruiser.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" the other Pirate Rangers nodded.

"Then… let's make this really showy!" Pirate Red shouted as the vehicles within the Galleon appeared and zoomed out, ready for action.

One of the giant Bruisers roared as they fired at the vehicles.

However, Blue &amp; Green pressed the buttons on their consoles and their Zords fired at the Bruisers in retaliation.

"One more round!" Pirate Yellow declared as she pressed a button on her console.

"Right!" Pirate Pink nodded, doing the same as she and Yellow's Zords fired at the Bruiser's, defeating two of them.

"Got it!" Yellow cheered.

"It's about what I expected," Blue stated.

"Let's combine!" Red ordered.

"Okay!" the other Rangers nodded.

"Combine!" GokaiRed declared.

The five zords then got into position, the other four surrounding the Galleon and began to form the limbs while the bow split down the middle, revealing the head while Pirate Blue's zords's wings split off.

The other Pirates then entered the cockpit before the combined Mech used Blue's Zord's wings to form a Captain's hat before posing, ready for battle.

"Pirate Mega-Zord! Full speed ahead!" the Pirate Rangers shouted in unison.

The Mega-Zord landed and jumped over both the Bruiser and Tentacus and slashed them quickly with the dual cutlasses. The Zangyack duo then attacked Mega Zord while their Action Commander ran past the Mega Zord so that both he and the Soldiers were on either side of the mech, and kept it from attacking only one target with all its power.

Unfortunately for the two, the Mega Zord managed to attack both of them effortlessly as it fended off both attacks with it's dual cutlasses, and knocked the Action Commander back.

It then began to dodge the Bruiser's laser blast with great agility.

Suddenly Tentacus grabbed some sort of black dial with a golden arrow connected to Mega Zords's back, which was also on the underside of Galleon, and seemed to restrain the mecha as the Zangyack soliders attacked.

Meanwhile the kid from earlier ran up to the scene and watched the Mega Zord Battle.

**"Now you're mine! I'll blow you away!"** Tentacus laughed darkly as he turned the dial on Mega Zord's back, but this made Pirate Yellow… giggle?

"Dumbass!" she laughed as a cannon appeared out of Mega Zord's chest and the other limbs having doors open up, and it fired rapidly at the Bruiser, destroying it.

**"What the?!"** Tentacus gawked, as he saw that he was now royally screwed after seeing that attack while the Pirate Mega Zord reverted to its normal state.

"Hard to port!" Red Ranger ordered as the Mech turned around and the Pirate Rangers pulled out their respective Ranger Keys.

"Ranger Key!" They shouted, setting the keys into Key Mode before inserting them into the wheels for their mechs and turning them, "LET'S GO! **PIRATE STAR BURST!**"

With that, the dial spun on Pirate Mega Zord's back, opening up the compartments again before charging it and firing multiple cannonballs at the Action Commander, who cried out in pain as he exploded in defeat once more.

Nearby, the boy smiled as he saw the Pirates win the fight in their Mega Zord.

Suddenly the boy's Cell phone rings as he checks to see it was his father.

"Hey dad."

"_Hey Champ, where are you?"_ asked the boy's father.

"I'm on my way home."

"_Alright Sky, better get here quick because Mom is starting dinner."_

"Yes sir," Sky Tate said as he looked at the Pirates once more before running home.

* * *

**Later**

"This planet's sun is really pretty, isn't it?" Don asked as he and Ahim, looked out the window of Galleon as they sailed towards the sunset.

"Yeah," Ahim nodded.

"I wonder what happened to that boy?" Luka pondered.

"Who knows," Joe shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

"Marvelous said he'd keelhaul him…but he was actually looking out for him," Ahim answered.

"I'm not sure with him," Joe shrugged.

"Are you imposing your assumptions on him?" Luke asked.

"Huh?" Ahim blinked in confusion before Joe and Luka smirked a bit before Ahim started smiling as well.

"By the way, was the clue about the person in black a mistake?" Don wondered.

"Yeah...speaking of which…" Ahim muttered as they all began to turn to Navi, who gulped in nervousness.

"**That's not so! Not so!"** Navi responded, "**What I said was right…probably"**

Meanwhile Marvelous stood on the blade of the ship, looking at the horizon as he thought about what that kid said about the planet.

Marvelous then heard a strange noise as he turns to see a Space Craft heading for them. The Pirate Captain then ran back into the Galleon to where the others were.

"Everyone unknown ship approaching!" Marvelous ordered as Luka and Don stopped attacking Navi and all the Pirates headed off to their stations.

Just then the Ship shook as the other ship fired Tow cables at them.

Marvelous then morphed into his Red Pirate Ranger mode and started to turn the wheel.

The Galleon turned away from the other ship causing the cables to be ripped off. But the other Space Craft then turned as it followed the Galleon.

"You got a lot of nerve to attack my Ship." Pirate Red said as he spun the wheel again.

The ship shook by the sudden turn as Don fell to the ground. Ahim then checked the computer of the Galleon.

"The ship doesn't appear to be Zangyack?" She said. "I've never seen a ship like it."

"Maybe it's a random bounty hunter." Don said before the ship shook again causing Navi to fall on the floor.

Up on the crow's nest of the Galleon Joe and Luka held on as the ship shooked.

Joe then spoke into his Morpher. "Who cares about that!"

"High Building up ahead!." Luka said to Joe as he passed the message to Marvelous.

"It's our chance for a counter attack Marvelous!"

"Alright then, battle stations!" Pirate Red Ordered as the Galleon flew lower.

"Port Side cannon online!" Don yelled as the Galleon flew into the city. Everyone aboard tensed as they waited to for the signal.

"Fire!" Red Ranger ordered as the Galleons Cannons started to fire on the other ship.

The other ship then counter attacked them as both ships were now locked in battle as it flew through the city while the Pirates inside held on for their lives.

The Galleon fired again and hit the other ship as an explosion consumed it.

"We did it!" Don cheered and so did the others until the ship flew out of the explosion causing the pirates to gasp in shock.

"What!" The Red Ranger said in shock. The other ship then fired at the Galleon causing the pirate ship's controls to start short circuit.

The Pirate ship shook as Red Pirate Ranger forced emergency landing into the water below.

"You bastard!" Red Ranger growled before he ran out of the ship.

Captain Marvelous, now unmorphed ran before he stopped and looked up at the other ship in front of him.

Suddenly eight colored beams fired down from the ship and hit the ground in front of him. When the lights disappeared eight people were left standing where they hit. Marvelous also noticed that the two people that he and the others saved when the Zangyack first attacked were with them.

"Looks like you've underestimated us." Marvelous said to them as the other Pirates joined him. "Who are you people?"

Then one man stepped forward ahead of the group and spoke to them

"My name is Doctor Tommy Oliver, and we need to talk."

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS: SPACE PIRATES!**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**Marvelous: What do you want with us?**

**Tommy Oliver: We want to know what your intentions are for being on this planet?**

**Kimberly: We're asking you to return our powers to us**

**Marvelous: No.**** We need it to find the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy.**

**END!**

* * *

**So what did you guys think of Chapter 2 of Power Rangers Space Pirates, leave a review down below**

**And a small tribute for S.P.D with Sky Tate also known as the S.P.D. Blue Ranger from Power Rangers S.P.D.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and i'll see ya next time!**

**MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!**


End file.
